1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to electrostatic generator apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new electrostatic generator apparatus wherein the same is directed to the conducting and selective projection of electrostatic current from a head portion of a flexible conductor hose.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrostatic generator apparatus of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,852 and 4,897,592. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an electrostatic generator having a flexible hose associated therewith to direct electrostatic energy therefrom and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.